keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14
Season 14 was Meant to Premiere on New Year's Day 2017, But was Delayed to an unknown Date. On March 14th Keekre announced on Twitter that he was aiming for April 1st. This was Later Changed to April 14th. Then it was Pushed Back to the 15th. Episodes: # Millie's Castle Hassle: Millie tries to show Spencer how private engines should handle the Troublesome Trucks, leading to disaster. # Henry Gets Stumped: Henry and Wilbert try and save the forest from the Horrid Lorries who try to use the wood for crates. # Quarry Quest - Marion and Timothy help Bill out at the Clay Pits while Ben is Getting His New Paint job and scare the Horrid Lorries. # Double-Decker-Wrecker - After getting kicked out of Tidmouth for behavior, Bulgy sets his sights on The Small Railway, where Mike bumps him! # Freddie at the Ready (double length episode) - Freddie and Ivo Hugh come to realize that they both have the Number 7 on their boilers and make a race. # Hiro and the Heat Wave- The Island of Sodor gets hit with extreme weather and Hiro has to deliver his milk train before the deadline. # Cabless Companions - Samson and Fergus team up to find other cabless engines to form a support group, including Neil. # Furious George - One night, George sees Sailor John and the three Horrid Lorries steal wood from The Sawmill, but no one believes him when he tries to tell them what happened, so George decides to join them. # Hugo Takes Flight - Jeremy becomes jealous when a special engine arrives on Sodor and steals the spotlight. What will happen between him and Hugo the Rail Zeppelin? # Merlin the Magical Engine - A new engine named Merlin arrives on Sodor and Arthur and Madge help the new engine find the scrapyard he was looking for to find Theo and Lexi. # Dirty ‘Arry - Tired of always being given the filthy jobs, 'Arry and Bert take it upon themselves to spice things up on the railway. But when one dirty deed leads to another, where will the diesels draw the line? # James in a Jam - When more dynamite is being made, James tries to figure out what Sailor John is up to, and so decides to set a trap for him, but the plan backfires when he runs into some coal and jam. # S.C. Ruffey's Sweet Tooth - While Trying to Play an old Trick on Thomas for their best crash yet seen to be the best crash ever, S.C. Ruffey and Troublesome Trucks encounter Sailor John and derail Dennis. # Flat Stanley - While delivering Annie and Clarabel to the docks, Stanley crashes into a drawbridge. # Hatt Trick - Sir Topham Hatt leaves Sodor for a festival. While Mr. Percival takes over Sodor for a while, Ryan helps out Sailor John due to his jealousy at Thomas. Characters: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Neil * Wilbert * Harvey * Fergus * Arthur * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Logan * Sam * Ryan * Daisy * BoCo * [['Arry and Bert|'''''Arry and Bert]] * Derek * Salty * Dennis * Dart * Den * Paxton * Sidney * Flynn * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Freddie * Duke * Bertram * Rusty * Mike * Bert * Frank * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Cranky * Lorry 1 * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Butch * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Kelly * Jeremy * Madge * Colin * Kevin * Reg * Annie and Clarabel * S.C. Ruffey * Fred Pelhay * Rickety * Troublesome Van * Troublesome Trucks * New Troublesome Trucks * The Blue Truck * Bubblesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Sailor John * The Tidmouth Stationmaster * Some Workmen * Hank ''(does not speak) * Diesel (does not speak) * Norman (does not speak) * Stafford (does not speak) * Skiff (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (does not speak) * Victor (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Duke of Boxford (not seen) * Stepney (cameo) * Sodor Railway Repair (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Culdee (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Thumper (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Crosby Station Cargo Truck (cameo) * Sodor Bay Tugboat (cameo) * Sodor Bay Cargo Ship (cameo) * Fire Trucks (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * The Spiteful Breakvan (cameo) * Ada, Jane, and Mabel (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Boulder (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * The Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) * The Earl (mentioned) Characters Introduced: * Millie * Timothy * Marion * Mr. Percival * Winston * Hugo * Merlin * Theo (mentioned) * Lexi (mentioned) * Bradford (cameo) Trivia: *This is The first Season to use Custom Models. *Emily has returned. Category:Seasons Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:2017